Sayird
Sayird (サイールド, Saīrudo) is a Hunter who was assigned to the fourteenth prince of the Kakin Empire, Woble Hui Guo Rou, and her mother as bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He is also affiliated with Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team. Appearance Sayird is a man with medium-length fair hair and a thin mustache that reaches to his chin. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. On the top left of his suit is a capital H. Personality As a hired bodyguard of the Fourteenth Prince, Sayird prioritizes on protecting the Queen and the Prince and strives to keep the existence of Nen a secret, until Kurapika brought up the topic. His main goal is to focus on the mission and avoid being led astray by the disputes and private affairs of the Kakin government. Background Sayird at one point in time in his life took and passed the Hunter Exam. He was then made a member of Beyond's Expedition Team. The latter requested that Sayird, Bill and Kurton board the Black Whale, so they chose to guard Prince Woble under the assumption that they will not be involved in any major conflicts.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 They applied on the official Kakin Empire website right after the expedition was announced, but never met with Queen Oito Hui Guo Rou to be informed about the succession war. Plot Succession Contest arc Sayird boards the Black Whale with Queen Oito, her daughter, and his colleagues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 After Woody is found dead in the toilet, he does not say anything when Kurapika mentions Nen to the other bodyguards, and later asks him why he talked about it. When more bodyguards are found dead, Kurapika points a gun at him and the others while interrogating them with the Dowsing Chain. When interrogated by Kurapika if he'd known about the Succession War, Sayird truthfully replies that he did not know anything. Sayird winces when he sees the Guardian Spirit Beasts of the princes coming into the room, and asks the restrained bodyguards, who were found out to be spies if they can see them. One of the Guardian Spirit Beasts asks him if he is free, and Sayird, after making sure it was talking to him, perplexed he replies that he's busy. The Guardian Spirit Beasts leave the room after a short while, but a miniaturized version of the Guardian Spirit Beast sits on his shoulder, asking him to tell it when he is free, while the other Nen users are shown to be unable to see it. A few minutes later, he suddenly pulls out a knife and stabs Kurton and the two restrained bodyguards. He claimed he did it because he was "asked to" because he was "free", in an incoherent speech pattern and completely out-of-character actions. This makes it clear that Sayird was under the influence of someone or something else. The manipulated Sayird turns towards the remaining bodyguards and proceeds to charge at them, Kurapika states that he wants to capture him alive, and prepares to take him on. Sayird is easily subdued by Kurapika, who absorbs his aura, forces him into a state akin to Zetsu and steals his Nen ability with his index finger chain. Unable to feed off Sayird's aura, the Guardian Spirit Beast that possessed him leaves his body, causing him to regain control of himself. Sayird is then restrained and taken into custody by Kakin's army, but not before he explains to Kurapika his ability in greater detail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 Sayird's ability was transferred Queen Oito during a confrontation with Vincent, one of Prince Benjamin's private soldiers posing as a Royal Bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 It is used on a cockroach in order to spy on the other Princes and their Guardian Spirit Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 A few hours later, when the cockroach is killed by Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast, the ability is returned to Sayird.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Abilities & Powers As a Hunter, Sayird has all the benefits granted by his status. He must have been recognized as a powerful individual to have been selected to explore the Dark Continent. While controlled by Momoze's Guardian Spirit Beast, however, he was easily subdued by Kurapika. Nen Sayird is an Emitter with a penchant for Manipulation. He may also have conjured the knife he used to stab the other bodyguards, as an attendant claimed he had pulled it "out of nowhere". Sayird was unable to use Nen, presumably only for a while, and activate his Nen ability, for several hours, due to Kurapika's index finger chain. Battles vs. Kurton† ** Sayird vs. Kurapika}} Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Emitters Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers